Build talk:Team - Slavers' Generalway
So yeah, I am currently completing this. Do we want seperate builds for this, or can I keep it summarized here? Shadow Form Slayer 09:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Glaiveway is just probably theorycraft, when you death's charge, you drop your item (DWG) before you DC. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to have it! Ty for posting it. I vote for separated articles for more readability.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 09:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::each build should have it's own page, instead of making a massive article encompassing all three--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::IMO, if a build has a common core team, variations could stay on the same article (see Team - DoA Caster Spike). So a split Generalway (or Flexibleway?)/Physway could be the better solution.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 10:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Forgot about item drop, but I searched for other builds to get an idea for glaive. IMO, physway is better seperately, since it is different in a big aspect. The rest is indeed a better core with variants. I am changing glaive right now Shadow Form Slayer 10:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) backline 2 copies of patient spirit is ineffective so i changed it.Illoyon 15:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Noticed it, thanks Shadow Form Slayer 16:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Glaiveway Around 2 months ago I setup a party for duncan HM, it was very easy. These are the builds we used: (maybe they aren't correct for a 100%, but the builds were at least based on these ones..) We also used a full conset.. Konschu 02:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm i think that the Glaivers should be any/Rt, like the DoA Glaiveway. But definately keep the swapper. Very handy. Zedone2 05:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, I see the builds, and I think, why do we have a very very huge amount in healing :O. But it is of course that it is a good build. But then again, it doesn't fit the core team then :S Shadow Form Slayer 07:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::3 Glaivers are alrdy enough dmg, but I dont know for sure if we used 3 + 2 healers or 4 + 1 healer. The bonder is necessary, without its too hard for the tank to maintain shadow refuge without getting into energy probs + he also sources a nice party protection.. Konschu 18:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::He has protection with a ton. AoE, SA, and SoD will help him through. But if you think you need it, then I can optionalize one monk into life bond-BS like manlyway in FoW Shadow Form Slayer 18:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're probably right, but the EMo also sources nice protection for the rest of the party, so I would rly keep them and dont make a healer/bonder combi.. I played the tank in that run, and yes he has surely enough protection, even without life bond (I think). But foes doesnt ball as easy as in FoW, they start to run, etc.. so there will always be quite some leftovers, so if you want to change something I would remove the HB from the build and only take a UA healer. Konschu 08:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay Shadow Form Slayer 08:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick Note I am currently a bit away from any computer, so note that I am not editing it right now. I will be back in a day or 2 ;), grtz Shadow Form Slayer 14:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Back and fixed Shadow Form Slayer 22:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Slavers' Generalway ^ Life Guardian 23:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :you can't pug that life ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::But you can h/h it =\. Life Guardian 23:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But it ain't as quick by far as these are Shadow Form Slayer 08:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still pretty quick. Forge hm takes about a half hour. duncan hm takes about a half hour. Think selve might be a little longer. Plus, you don't have to form up for a half hour to begin with, but w/e. Life Guardian 08:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::truth about the forming =3 Shadow Form Slayer 09:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC)